14 and Screaming
by Euley
Summary: 3, 14 year old girls. All "in the closest" Angel fans. Yet when they sneak off to an Angel Convention they are whisked off to the Buffyverse where they find out that their dream reality, is actually a nightmare.


Tittle: 14 and Screaming

Rating: PG-13 (lango)

Summary: 3, 14 year old girls. All "in the closest" Angel fans. Yet when they sneak off to an Angel Convention they are whisked off to the Buffyverse where they find out that their dream reality, is actually a nightmare.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

_

* * *

_

_Authors Note: This is just a silly fic, that was orginally a dream (but there were monkie ninja's in the dream orginally but I am not puting them in...well actually maybe I will.) Where, 2 friends of mine and I where at an Angel convention got sucked into Buffy Verse_

_

* * *

"Oliver quickly threw his backpack-" yet Kia stopped in mid-sentence of her writing as she saw in the corner of her eye her mother coming up the drive way. Quickly exiting out, destroying all evidence of her writing she opened up IM, to talk to her friends like normal 14 year old girls who secretly didn't write Fan Fictions._

* * *

"Wesley clinged to Fred tightly, tears streaming down his eyes-" 

"KALLI!" screamed a voice breaking Kali Hiden from her trance of reading a fan fiction. In her head, Kalli cursed at her mother being clearly annoyed. Just when it was getting good. She minimized hoping no one would get on during dinner time and see what she was reading. Kalli walked down the hall, her dark hair up in a messy bun, and her large giant brown eyes scanning the kitchen table. Yet saw nothing, then realizing it was Sunday she took a right knowing that every Sunday they eat in the formal dinning room with the china set.

"Onions?" asked Kalli to her mother gesturing to the table full of onions somewhere throughout almost every dish.

"I was doing an experiment with my class. We used Onions, and I have all these left over onions. This is the last of them though."

"Oh Yeh Onions." replied Kalli's asshole as he entered the kitchen, aka her brother.

* * *

_"Reese stood in the doorway, looking at his best fr-"_

"Maura, get down here and do the dishes!" Maura's mother called from the downstairs.

Maura cringed, and quickly left the computer knowing what will happen if she didn't get there within the next 5 seconds. Or at least what her mother would do.

* * *

**3 girls, 3 secrets, yet 1 one hell of an adventure.**

* * *

Kalli quickly signed on using her private SN, which only her Fan Fic pals knew about. Maura signed on, a friend from school, and the only one from Cowsville she knew that liked Angel. 

Eule Eyes: Hey Maura Whats ?

Kiana Ravens: gah. mom made me do the dishes again.

Eule Eyes: dam dat sucks, did you know there having Angel conventions on the east coast?

Eule Eyes: I dunno know where though

Kiana Ravens: you're EFFING kidding me, right!

Eule Eyes: LOL nope

Kiana Ravens: who's gonna attend?

Eule Eyes: uuuh hang on brb let me see I'll find out where it is to

Kiana Ravens: k

Eule Eyes: ...

Eule Eyes: ...

Eule Eyes: Maura...

Kiana Ravens: ...what?

Eule Eyes: ur not goin to believe this

Eule Eyes: how far away are you from Cowsville Mall?

Eule Eyes: the one right by here

Kiana Ravens: like...

Kiana Ravens: an hour's walk.

Kiana Ravens: or...

Kiana Ravens: more like a half-hour if I take the back way...

Kiana Ravens: half

Eule Eyes: well this Friday we both goin to be a half hour walk away from an Angel convention...

Kiana Ravens: OMFG.

Eule Eyes: ok...the shock is leaving me

Kiana Ravens: you're fucking KIDDING ME, right?

Eule Eyes: HOLY CRAP!

Eule Eyes: NOPE?

Eule Eyes!

Eule Eyes: IT'S RIGHT HERE! IT'S RIGHT HERE! JAMES, ALEXIS, AMY, AND NICHOLAS BRENDAN! HERE!

Eule Eyes: IN THE MIDDLE OF NO WHERE CAPITOL USA!

Kiana Ravens: omg...

Kiana Ravens:faint:

Eule Eyes: oh wait...

Eule Eyes: what am I going to tell my parents?

Eule Eyes: They'd never let me go

Kiana Ravens: hmm...

Kiana Ravens: the dance is coming up.

Eule Eyes: so?

Kiana Ravens: tell 'em you need to get a dress with me.

Kiana Ravens: at the mall.

Kiana Ravens: 'cause my mom's taking us.

Kiana Ravens: or something.

Eule Eyes: OMG UR A F'in GENUSIOUS!

Kiana Ravens: that way, you have money.

Eule Eyes: AND IT'D HELP IF I KNEW HOW TO SPELL IT

Eule Eyes: BUT STILL

Eule Eyes: YEESSSSSS!

Kiana Ravens: I'll just give you one of my dresses.

Eule Eyes: YES!

Eule Eyes: HAVE I EVER TOLD U LATELY THAT I LOVE YOU?

Kiana Ravens: not lately.

Eule Eyes: I am seriously about to break into song

Kiana Ravens: but I love you too. :kisses:

Kiana Ravens:snicker:

Eule Eyes: LOL

Kiana Ravens: how's your asshole doing?

Eule Eyes: hmmmm still an asshole, oh dam, I forgot I might not be able to go

Kiana Ravens: ASK! ASK!

Kiana Ravens:peer pressure:

Kiana Ravens: ASK! ASK! ASK!

Kiana Ravens:more peer pressure:

Eule Eyes: LOL no, it's Joseph

Eule Eyes: ya know big guy,

Eule Eyes: bully?

Eule Eyes: Asshole number 2

Eule Eyes: we're parterners in the giant civil war project, and you know he won't do a thing

Eule Eyes: HELL he TOLD me he wasn't going to do a thing

Kiana Ravens: oh.

Kiana Ravens: i can help you.

Kiana Ravens: 'cause ya know i love ya:wink:

Eule Eyes: LOL

Kiana Ravens: i'll do his half.

Eule Eyes: Oh dear god you rock

Eule Eyes: I"M GOING TO SEE ALEXIS!

Eule Eyes: HEHEHEHE WOOOHOOOOOO

Kiana Ravens: lol!

Kiana Ravens: mmm... james marsters...

Eule Eyes: oh shit parents are home, I g2g, get on after dinner

Eule Eyes: LOL

Eule Eyes: I believe I should practice my groveling before dinner

Eule Eyes: We're most likely going to have onions again

Eule Eyes: don't ask

Eule Eyes: I'll ask at dinner

Eule Eyes: TTFNTa Ta For Now

Kiana Ravens: bainess, kal

Eule Eyes signed off at 6:32

* * *

Kalli was right, dinner once more was nothing but meals with onions. 

"So mom, the 8'th grade dance is coming up."

"Really? You have a date?" grinned her mother.

"What? No, no, I am just going with my friends. I was wondering if I could go shopping with Maura at Peebles, at the mall this Friday."

"The mall right here? Sweetie, that mall doesn't have anything. And neither does-"

"Well there's a dress I saw there, and I really want to look at it. It's really cheap to. Please mom?" for a moment Kalli suspected her mother guessed there was something off, yet when her mother merely smiled all doubts left her mind.

"Ok sweetie,"

After Kalli signed off, Maura sat there for a moment, laughing at the onion comment. However, her mother had chosen that time to walk by the computer, which was in the living room. Maura quickly, yet calmly exited out of the ended conversation before turning to her mother.

"Hi mom. What is it?"

* * *

Eule Eyes: Hola 

Wesluver22: Hola

Hola was code for Kai, a friend of Kalli's in Virginia. It meant "this is really me, not some family member who accidently got on my SN, " which had infact happened in the past considering Kalli has 3 siblings, and 2 parents, all 6 of them computer nerds. Either on IM or just surfing the net. Or in Kalli's case, writting.

Wesluver22: Whats up?

Eule Eyes: J/C...over the fact that theres an ANGEL CONVENTION ON FRIDAY AT MY MALL!

Wesluver22: R u serious?

Eule Eyes: Yep

WesLuver22: Who's there?

Eule Eyes: ONLY THE HOTTEST BEING ON THIS PLANET!

WesLuver22:...ALEXIS? R U FREAKIN KIDDIN ME?

Eule Eyes: Nope!

WesLuver22: Your parents?

Eule Eyes: Said yes! They think I'm shoppin for an 8'th grade dance dress. It's a big formal thing,...does the Pylean dance of Joy

WesLuver22: LOL

Eule Eyes: So you updatin tonight?

WesLuver22: I wanna, but I got softball 2 night.

Eule Eyes: Nay it's cool I get it. Wait till summer, I won't be around that much cause of swimmin.

Wesluver22: Shouldn't we be working on our story?

Eule Eyes: Kai, when do we ever stay on subject?

WesLuver22: hmmm next to never

Eule Eyes: Ya know soon or later we're goin to get into a conversasion involving Alyson Hannigans kidnapping attempt

WesLuver22: What ya talking about? I already have it planned!

Eule Eyes: LOL

WesLuver22: Shit mom's home. We gotta talk later.

Eule Eyes: KK TTFN

WesLuver22: Damm it, you said it first.

Eule Eyes: Mwhahahahaha

WesLuver22: Bai, take pictures of Alexis for me!

Eule Eyes: KK

Wesluver22 signed off at 8:21

* * *

Friday seemed to take forever. Kalli never knew a day could be so dam slow! 

"Kalli? You ok?" asked Marisa in Science.

"Hmm what? Oh sorry, sleepy"

"Dude, your like always sleepy!" Kelsey said sitting to her left while Marisa sat at her right.

"Yeh, Kal you need like coffee or sugar in the morning."

"Yeh, I know." yawned Kalli, convincing her friends, when in reality she was dreaming about what was going to happen that afternoon.

"Ok, someone explain this to me?" asked Kelsey.

"Look, the ring of fire, its a ring of active volcano's." Kalli said pointing her olived skin finger at the screen. Her giant big brown eyes, that was one point in her younger years gave her the nickname bug eyes where scanning the screen at the large red marks. "There dangerous and crap, that's all we really need to know." she stated tucking a piece of dark hair behind her ear. Though her hair was up like most days it was just thrown up in a messy bun. And like most days she wore a pair of jeans, and a "St. Francis University" sweatshirt, twice her size. Kalli enjoyed comfort over fashion.

"Wow, you actually have a brain." grinned Kelsey. Kalli smiled, they always did this. They bickered like an old couple, yet once they made a bet to see how long Kelsey could go without making fun of Kalli. It lasted 52 hours. Kelsey, and Marissa weren't Angel or Buffy fans, and Kalli never dare tell them in fear of judgment. That's why she kept it a secret, never shall she dare tell a soul. Not even her parents, because if they knew that she wrote fan fiction, had her favorite folder covered in Wesley fan fic sites , they'd send her to the shrink. ESPECIALLY her mother. The woman who could diagnose any kid with ADD, or ADHD, tell you what pills to take, and how much to take. Never can she tell anyone, never.

* * *

Kalli quickly placed her right thumb, on her right ring finger turning the Claudia that her sister gave her for Christmas with complete nervousness. Biting her lip, playing with her ring, and her ankles inched like hell. Kalli Hiden was nervous as hell. Yet then her heart started to slow down slightly as Maura's car came to the front of Peebles. 

"Pick ya up in an hour or two ok Maur?"

"Yeh mom." Maura smiled weakly, which Kalli recognized as a fake smile. Kalli adjusted her red L.L Bean backpack that had the initials KAH on it. It held all her books, and notes considering she just walked straight from school.

"You ready?" asked Maura, as Kalli start to feel her heart start to speed up, and hell she felt her bladder was about to explode in anticipation.

"No, not really but lets do this anyways." Kalli gulped and the two 14 year old entered the mall, and the beginning of a huge adventure.


End file.
